


Gentleman of the Bedchamber

by profound-boning (farawaystardust)



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Dean, Chair Sex, King Castiel, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Porn with Feelings, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning
Summary: The rumors about Castiel are seemingly endless, and none are so pervasive as the ones about his lovers.





	Gentleman of the Bedchamber

**Author's Note:**

> square filled: royalty  
> pairings: destiel  
> word count: 724  
> tags: no warnings apply, a/b/o, alpha!cas, omega!dean, more Porn with Feelings, king!cas, sex chair

The rumors about Castiel are seemingly endless, and none are so pervasive as the ones about his lovers.

The most ridiculous, of course, being that Castiel could or would even _want_ to entertain more than one. For Castiel, there is no other person, no human being on this Earth of any gender, of any designation, of any rank or God-given birth who could ever compare to his beloved.

Sinking into his lover’s beautiful ass, Castiel knows that this is truly the height of Earthly pleasure.

“You’ve got to stop spoiling me, Cas.” Dean’s voice breaks through the haze of Castiel’s lust. “Making me an Earl? This is worse than when you had me knighted.”

“They’re all talk,” Cas replies, rubbing his hand down Dean’s bare flank. He breathes deeply to fight the desire to thrust, to chase his release. He can wait. “They wouldn’t dare touch you.”

“Of course not, Your Highness.” Dean smirks up at him, lying comfortably on his back in the new chair that Balthazar had sent to him. It’s quite the trend in Paris, supposedly, and Castiel can’t complain about the results. “Alpha,” Dean whispers and reaches for him.

Castiel leans down to plant a kiss on Dean’s luscious mouth. He begins to rock his hips forward, pushing his cock into Dean again and again. Standing upright places them at the perfect angle; this chair really is a godsend. Balthazar really had the right idea to send one here to the palace—

Dean’s moans bring Castiel back to the present, where he needn’t think of Balthazar, of any other royal family member, of his crown, of anything other than the smells and sounds and Dean’s pleasure. His Omega keens and new slick eases their coupling.

“Beloved,” Castiel groans. “You feel amazing.”

“You, Cas, I—“ Dean is lost for words, gripping tightly to his chair and to Castiel’s arm. _“Oh.”_

“Love you.” Castiel is panting, sweat collecting at his collarbone and hairline. “Love you like this.”

“Yes,” Dean cries out. “Yes, Cas, Alpha, give me your knot.”

“You’re not in a position to make demands of me.” Castiel’s voice goes deep and dark; it’s this game they play where Castiel pretends he wouldn’t move the moon and the stars for Dean Winchester. Dean whimpers. “Beg me.”

“Your Highness,” Dean’s voice breaks. “My lord. Please. Please, give me your knot. I am your most loyal and devoted servant, I ask for nothing more than your— _oh_ —your knot, sir. I need it, your knot, _Cas_ — _”_

Castiel continues to thrust, humping against Dean’s ass when he does not want to pull back. With Dean’s feet in the chair’s stirrups, he knows this is a good angle to torture his Omega’s prostate.

Noisy as ever, Dean cries when he comes, his back arched against the ornate chair. His eyes flutter shut and his mouth is open in ecstasy. He’s gorgeous and Castiel is so utterly enamored of him.

He fucks Dean through the orgasm, digging his fingertips into Dean’s hip. When Dean’s shaking subsides, he moves his other hand to twist into Dean’s short hair. He tugs, tilting Dean’s head back so he can place his mouth on Dean’s neck. He sucks and licks and bites all over, murmuring filth against Dean’s jaw.

“Ruin you for any other Alpha,” he says, “tie you up and leave you in my bed, so I may have my way with you whenever I please. You’d do anything for your King, offering your holes to me.”

Dean does his best to respond but he’s so lost in his bliss that he’s speechless. Little nods, huffs, and ‘yeses’ when he can manage them encourage his Alpha, his lover, his King to push him further, take him higher.

Castiel bites down on his mating mark, the claim he’d placed on Dean’s body years ago. It matches the mark on his heart, the claim that Dean made over his very soul. He whines as his knot swells and locks him inside of his beloved, tying them together. As cum pumps into Dean, green eyes smile up at him.

“Love you, Cas.” Here, they don’t have to worry about Castiel’s duty to their country or his legacy or the Church. Inside Castiel’s bedchambers they honor only each other, ravish each other with lust and love.

“And I you, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> here's that sex chair, courtesy of King Edward:  
> 
> 
> [on tumblr](http://profound-boning.tumblr.com/post/167103132829/)


End file.
